


Something Like This

by blue_jack



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bottom Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Top Katsuki Yuuri, Victor likes to wear thongs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-25 09:58:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14376399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_jack/pseuds/blue_jack
Summary: The thing was that Victor was actually very modest. For Victor. For Yuuri, no, definitely not, and not for any normal, reasonable person who’d grown up with pimples and weird blemishes on their body. But for someone like Victor, who was, well, virtually perfect, then yes, he tended to show a lot of restraint.Which was why it was only when they moved in together in St. Petersburg and had been having sex for a while that Yuuri discovered that all the boxer briefs Victor had worn in Japan had been for Yuuri and his family’s benefit. When Victor was home? When Victor felt comfortable?Thongs.





	Something Like This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Swaagg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swaagg/gifts).



> For Swaagg who has been reading and commenting on my fics for years—seriously, so many years—since the very first fandom I ever wrote for. <33333 I hope you like it!

The first time Yuuri saw Victor naked, he remembered being horrified. 

So horrified. 

But also a little … aroused? 

Maybe more than a little. But then, Victor had a body that would make artists weep, and as Yuuri wasn’t made of stone, after the initial guilt and denial, he stopped really feeling ashamed by his reaction. He might have grown up in an onsen, but Victor was … well, he was indescribably beautiful.

And Victor knew it. He enjoyed showing off, wearing form-fitting clothes, or strategically undoing a few buttons, or barely closing his robe, letting people catch glimpses of smooth, pale skin just for a moment, just enough to make sure no one could tear their eyes from him, and then he’d move on.

It was horribly unfair to anyone with a heart condition, but who was Yuuri to stop him?

But then … 

But then.

The thing was that Victor was actually very modest. For Victor. For Yuuri, no, definitely not, and not for any normal, reasonable person who’d grown up with pimples and weird blemishes on their body. But for someone like Victor, who was, well, virtually perfect, then yes, he tended to show a lot of restraint.

Which was why it was only when they moved in together in St. Petersburg and had been having sex for a while that Yuuri discovered that all the boxer briefs Victor had worn in Japan had been for Yuuri and his family’s benefit. When Victor was home? When Victor felt comfortable?

Thongs.

All the thongs.

So many thongs.

Cute thongs and practical thongs (Yuuri hadn’t even known there was such a thing as a practical thong), frilly thongs and see-through thongs, he’d literally never seen so many different kinds of thongs before, which was just proof of how empty his life had been before Victor.

(Although, honestly, if Yuuri had known that Victor owned a red, satin thong with a large loopy bow on the back that had trailing ribbons which fell over his ass, he probably would never have been able to skate on the same ice as him, too flustered to even put one foot in front of the other.)

So he was woefully unprepared the day after he moved into Victor’s apartment, and he finally felt awake enough to do more than smile dopily at Victor and cuddle.

There might have been a little shrieking involved. And violent coughing on his own saliva. And Victor pouting. But it was all happily resolved in the end. Very happily. So happily, in fact, that Yuuri had had to take several extra days off before starting practice after pulling a muscle in his back, but it was a small sacrifice all in all.

The thing was, however, that Yuuri never really got used to the thongs, to seeing Victor walk around the apartment in nothing _but_ a thong, to turning his head in order to ask Victor a question, only to be struck dumb by the sight of round, firm, and devastatingly _lush_ cheeks being on display in some manner or another.

It made Yuuri want to bite them.

It made it so Yuuri couldn’t _stop_ thinking about biting them. And sucking hickies onto them. Licking them. All over.

It was a problem.

Even though Victor would probably let him, and it wasn’t as if Yuuri didn’t know about rimming. He knew. 

Theoretically. 

Just not … practically. Which made it a little intimidating.

What if he didn’t like it? What if Victor didn’t like it? What if one of them liked it, but the other person didn’t, so that there’d be desire on one side and distaste on the other, culminating in disappointment all around? What if—

“Yuuri?” 

He peered guiltily over the top of his glasses. “Yes?” 

“Are you alright?”

“Yes, of course!”

“You’re frowning,” Victor said, tilting his head, and no. No, no, no. The last thing Yuuri wanted to do was _talk_ about it. Maybe it’d be the sensible thing to do, fine, he could see that, but no. This was something Yuuri had to work through on his own, because right now, Victor didn’t know that Yuuri wanted to rim him until he cried, but if they discussed why Yuuri was frowning, he’d find out, and Yuuri wasn’t ready for that yet.

“I have a cramp!” he said, grabbing his thigh, and why, oh, why had he said that so loudly? Victor was sure to suspect—

“Oh no, let me massage it for you!” 

Ahhhh, what had he ever done to deserve Victor? He was too good for him, Yuuri thought as Victor came towards him, concern written all over his face.

It wasn’t one of the times that Victor was scantily dressed, but that hardly seemed to matter since Yuuri had been _thinking_ about him that way, and Victor was on his knees in front of him, his hands steadily kneading Yuuri’s thigh, and Yuuri kept imagining spreading Victor’s legs and burying his face in between them.

It wasn’t long before Victor noticed. “ _Yuuri_ ,” he said, looking up at Yuuri through his eyelashes, his hands turning gentle, caressing more than massaging.

“I feel much better,” Yuuri said thickly, leaning forward to pull Victor onto the couch with him, and then he didn’t have to worry about needing a distraction for a long time.

\-----

The next few days were an exercise in how fast he could close incognito browsers without Victor noticing, but eventually Yuuri felt ready.

Mostly ready. 

Somewhat ready. Ready enough to try it, at least, although still not ready enough to talk to Victor about it, in case Yuuri’s courage failed him before he could actually do it.

He waited until their next rest day, his nerves performing more quads than he’d ever been able to land in performance, and then after dinner he asked, “Vitya, will you wear one of your special thongs for me after you shower?” He spoke quietly, and it was hard to hear himself over the frenetic pounding of his heart, but Victor obviously understood, if the way his gaze became heavy-lidded was any indication.

“Mmm, it’d be my pleasure, my Yuuri. Did you have a particular one in mind?”

“N-n-no,” he said, inwardly flailing. The only reason he’d asked was because he’d _never_ asked before, and he knew that Victor would realize he’d be looking and take care to wash extra well in the shower. All the research he’d done had said that as long as Victor was clean, it’d just smell and taste like any other patch of skin, and while he knew that his fiance (his _fiance_. It still made him giddy) was fastidious about his personal hygiene, Yuuri had wanted that extra bit of reassurance. “Just … just something pretty,” he said, as if he didn’t think Victor was always pretty, almost absurdly so, Yuuri’s fingers constantly itching to touch.

“Of course, Yuuri,” Victor purred, his tongue wetting the corner of his mouth for a second, and the look he gave him was temptation itself. “Shall I go shower right now?”

“Yes,” Yuuri breathed and then had to clear his throat and sit up, because he’d somehow been leaning forward. “I’ll do the dishes and wait for you in the bedroom.” He’d considered joining Victor in the shower and trying it out there, but he hadn’t known if his knees could take the tile floor for too long, and he didn’t want to be rushed or focused on anything other than what he was doing.

He didn’t actually start cleaning up right away, though, because seeing Victor walk away when Victor knew Yuuri was watching was like witnessing a beautifully choreographed performance, and Yuuri wasn’t foolish enough to deny himself the view.

He could admit that the idea of rimming Victor still made him incredibly nervous, but in the end, he just wanted to make Victor feel good, and if for whatever reason it didn’t work out, there were other ways to accomplish that, ways which made Victor clutch onto him and pant his name like it was the only thing he could remember. If necessary, Yuuri would be more than happy to employ each and every one tonight, if that was what Victor wanted.

Yuuri spent more time than he’d meant to tidying up, keeping himself busy so he didn’t have to think, and it was only when he heard Victor call out his name that he realized Victor had finished his shower.

He took a deep breath, straightened his shoulders, made his way their bedroom, and pushed open the door—only to nearly swallow his tongue. Victor was lying on his side on their bed, his back to Yuuri although with his head turned towards him, wearing … wearing … 

Obviously it was a thong. Although really, it was more like three very shimmery, soft pink strings strategically sewn together at a triangle so small in size that it barely deserved the name, with a set of three delicate golden chains connected to both of the top two vertices. The chains fell over the swell of Victor’s buttocks and wrapped around his hips, presumably connected to the front somehow, and Yuuri knew next to nothing about fashion, but even he could tell the thong must have been ridiculously expensive. He immediately wanted to buy Victor ten more—twenty—a hundred more, and he knew he’d count every yen well spent.

“— _ri_ ,” Victor said, and Yuuri blinked at him in a daze. From the sound of it and the look of amusement on Victor’s face, it was clearly not the first time he’d said his name, and Yuuri blushed in response, but privately, he was amazed he even recognized his name when faced with Victor in all his glory.

“So you _do_ like the thong,” Victor said, turning onto his stomach, which did interesting, interesting things to the muscles of his lower body, and Yuuri had just enough presence of mind to garble, “Very much,” before he fell on Victor like a starved man on a feast.

He climbed over Victor and spent several seconds kissing him, just kissing him, again and again, at least until Victor started trying to turn over to make it easier, at which point, Yuuri moved down to his neck and shoulders, sucking and lightly nipping along the skin the way Victor liked. He kept moving downward, ignoring Victor’s gasp of, “Your clothes, Yuuri,” too concerned with the feel of Victor in his mouth to worry about anything as inconsequential as getting naked.

“Is this … is this okay?” Yuuri asked, when he was lying between Victor’s legs, his feet on the floor and his face level with the thong. It wasn’t the most comfortable of positions he’d ever been in, but it didn’t really put much stress on anything, and with Victor’s legs spread like this, Yuuri could see hints of just how little the material actually covered his hole, how easy it’d be to just pull the string aside and have him completely exposed, so he wasn’t complaining. It was such an incredible view that it was an effort to tear his gaze away so he could look at Victor’s face as he waited for an answer, and he couldn’t stop his hands from coming to rest on the thin chains over the juncture between Victor’s thighs and buttocks, his thumbs just barely pulling at Victor’s skin to open him up even more.

“Oh, Yuuri,” Victor breathed, his eyes wide. He turned his head, burying it into his pillow, his back arching and ass rising up slightly. “Yes,” he said, the word muffled. “ _Please_.”

The tone in Victor’s voice had Yuuri bending his head before he even thought about it, and he lay a few open-mouthed kisses to the bottom curve of Victor’s ass, moving inward with each one. The temptation to bite was still there, but that was something he’d have to actually ask before doing, so he pushed away the urge, keeping his touches gentle. When he reached his goal, he didn’t even bother moving the thong, pressing a soft kiss to Victor’s hole, the sheer material scratchy against his lips, especially compared to the softness of Victor’s skin. 

Victor gasped, tensing slightly under Yuuri’s hands, and the sight was so mesmerizing that Yuuri did it again and again, growing gradually bolder, flicking out his tongue and pulling back slightly after each pass to watch the way Victor’s skin began to shine and the thong darkened with Yuuri’s spit, the way his hole clenched and relaxed in turns.

“Will you spread your legs wider, Sweetheart?” Yuuri asked, and he hadn’t meant Victor needed to go into splits, but that was what Victor did, moaning and opening himself beautifully for Yuuri’s mouth and tongue. “Oh, Victor,” he whispered, his hands clutching onto him, the chains pressing against them both.

Victor looked incredible like that, sleek muscle and flushed skin and the pink, barely-there thong framing his gorgeous ass, and it suddenly wasn’t enough to just tease. Yuuri let the saliva pool in his mouth and leaned forward, licking up and down Victor’s hole, his heart rate picking up at the way Victor shivered and gasped into his pillow.

There really wasn’t any kind of smell or taste, just a slightly different texture than the rest of Victor’s skin that Yuuri found he rather enjoyed exploring with the tip of his tongue, and the heat coming off of him, which, it wasn’t as if Yuuri hadn’t known Victor would be hotter here, but he hadn’t thought how that would feel against his lips.

He slid the thong to the side with his thumb and licked more surely against that warmth, spending several minutes undulating his tongue as well as he could and letting his saliva drip out of his mouth to make it as wet as possible. He could hear Victor’s heavy breathing, the occasional stutter in the rhythm, the pauses of silence which meant he wasn’t breathing at all, and Yuuri couldn’t help but be proud to be the cause of all of that. He hadn’t known if he’d be any good at this, but Victor’s reactions washed away that worry.

As for his other concern that he wouldn’t like doing it to Victor? It was almost embarrassing how not a problem that was. He liked everything about this, how intimate it was, the sounds Victor was making, the feel of Victor’s thighs and ass contracting under his hands as Victor rubbed his cock against the sheets, the knowledge that he was bringing Victor so much pleasure that Victor was actually trembling. 

And he really, _really_ liked how _warm_ Victor was down here, couldn’t help but wonder how it’d feel around his tongue, assuming he could even get it inside of him. Would Victor be too tight? Would Yuuri have to stretch him with his fingers first, or could he manage to push into him without that? He got so preoccupied with the thought that he sucked absently at the drool pooling at his lips and was completely caught off guard when Victor whined, his hips coming off the bed and pushing back at Yuuri’s face.

“ _Yuuri_!”

He glanced up to see Victor rise up on his elbows and twist to look back at him, his eyes wide and a little red. 

“Was that—” 

“Again, Yuuri. Please.”

He’d always had trouble denying Victor anything, not that he’d ever really wanted to, so he did it again, lightly and then harder when Victor cried out and shuddered in response. He interspersed wet, soothing licks with the sucking, and then after a few minutes, greatly daring, began barely pushing the tip of his tongue against Victor’s hole, not really getting very far, but loving the way Victor went soft and then hard against him as Victor’s hole flexed repeatedly, as if he were trying to let Yuuri in.

Yuuri was so caught up in what he was doing that he didn’t realize he’d moved his hands to the tops of Victor’s thighs and was pulling him back to meet each thrust of his tongue, all but fucking Victor, until the string of the thong slid off his thumb and nearly smacked him. He tugged it carefully to the side, impatient but not wanting to damage it, and held it in place with the back of his fingers while he massaged his thumb against Victor’s perineum, wet with his saliva. 

Victor made a guttural noise, his voice hitching and his thighs squeezing closer together before he spread them wide once again, and Yuuri bent his head to lick that vulnerable skin and then mouth at what he could reach of the soft testicles underneath, which were barely encased in fabric.

He lingered there for a while before eventually giving one last quick suck that had Victor gasping and twitching before moving back up. 

With all the attention Yuuri was giving him, Victor’s hole started to get a little swollen, softer, and the next time he tried to fuck Victor with his tongue, it slid partially inside. 

There was a change in taste then, but it wasn’t bad, just different and stronger than what he’d been expecting after the mildness of Victor’s skin. What was more distracting was how tight Victor was, squeezing Yuuri almost uncomfortably, but the way the tenor of Victor’s moans changed, becoming higher pitched and almost frantic, more than made up for it. He wanted to keep hearing Victor sound like that, like he couldn’t hang on to even a shred of his control, so Yuuri started wriggling and thrusting his tongue more forcefully as he jerked Victor back, still sucking occasionally because Victor had liked that, but determined to open Victor up and get as deep inside of him as he could. 

“Yuuri, _Yuuri_ , you’re making me—oh fuck, please, Darling, please, I have to—please, Yuuri—”

It was almost disappointing to realize how close Victor was to orgasming. Yuuri didn’t want to stop. There was just something about doing it to Victor, _for_ Victor, about how Victor responded so helplessly and openly, that made Yuuri want to keep going until Victor was a writhing mess. He knew he could too, even though his cheeks and tongue were aching. It was still bearable, although he wouldn’t have minded a break just to stretch his jaw a bit. Maybe he’d buy edible lube and use his fingers, his cock for a while, fuck Victor open and stretch him out so he could get his tongue even deeper.

It was something he’d have to try next time, though, sadly, but the thought made it easier to lift his head and rasp out, “Get on your knees,” pulling Victor back to the edge of the bed so Yuuri could keep sucking and thrusting into him as he reached between Victor’s legs. The head of Victor’s cock had slid out through the side of the thong, making it awkward to hold with the bend of Victor’s hips, so Yuuri just rubbed the center of his palm against the tip as Victor made a shocked noise and fell to his elbows. 

Victor was so, so slick, had apparently been leaking all over himself and the bed in his excitement, and it made Yuuri moan to think of how much Victor loved what he was doing to him, his hand moving faster against Victor’s cock.

Victor let out a little shriek, his hips jerking and then shoving back against Yuuri’s face, and Yuuri wasn’t sure if the moaning or the change in tempo had been the cause, so he moaned again, deliberately this time as he fucked Victor, keeping the movement of his hand steady, and all too soon he was drowned out by Victor’s cries as he started to orgasm, his come drenching Yuuri’s hand and the edge of the thong as Yuuri stroked him, over and over again.

Yuuri didn’t let up until Victor was shaking and starting to crawl forward, his voice shattered as he gasped, “I can’t, Yuuri,” and then Yuuri gave one last regretful lick to Victor’s hole before standing up. 

“Stay there,” he panted and then undid his pants with trembling fingers, groaning loudly when he finally got his cock in his hand. To his surprise, Victor reached back to spread himself open, thong askew from how Yuuri had been pulling it aside, hole glistening and slightly red, and fuck, _fuck_ , he was coming seconds later, painting Victor’s ass and thong with his release.

It took a ridiculous amount of energy to not just collapse onto Victor, but Yuuri staggered over to the nightstand for tissues, and when they were both somewhat clean, Victor rolled over onto his back and opened his arms, looking impossibly gorgeous with his flushed cheeks and sated smile. Yuuri somehow managed to get his shirt off and throw it over the—very impressive—wet spot, before lying down to snuggle against Victor.

They were quiet for a while, their heart rates calming down, and then Victor said, “Mmm, Yuuri, if I’d known you’d like this particular thong so much, I would’ve worn it sooner,” winking when Yuuri looked at him, satisfaction etched in every line, and Yuuri blushed.

“Well, I definitely liked it, but I’ve been wanting to try that for a while now,” he admitted.

“Oh, I know,” Victor said and then smiled at Yuuri’s expression. “If you want to be subtle, you should maybe not almost drop your phone every time you see me, or avoid saying ‘nothing!’ whenever I ask what you’re doing and then run out of the room.”

“I did not!” he said, which just made Victor smile wider and start bestowing languid kisses on his face.

“Okay, so maybe I did,” he said after reviewing the past couple of days in his mind, and Victor hummed in agreement, pressing one last soft kiss to his temple before pulling Yuuri back down on top of him.


End file.
